elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Homestead (Hearthfire)
= Planting = I made a list of things you can plant: Alchemy Ingredients: *Bleeding Crown *Blisterwort *Blue Mountain Flower *Canis Root *Creep Cluster *Deathbell *Dragon's Tongue *Fly Amanita *Giant Lichen *Glowing Mushroom *Grass Pod *Imp Stool *Juniper Berries *Lavender *Mora Tapinella *Namira's Rot *Nightshade *Purple Mountain Flower *Red Mountain Flower *Scaly Pholiota *Snowberries *Swamp Fungal Pod *Thistle Branch *Tundra Cotton *Wheat *White Cap Food: *Cabbage *Carrot *Gourd *Leek *Potato This may not be complete, but I thought it might be a good place to start. 00:51, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Livestock Clearly having chickens gets you eggs, but what does buying a cow get you aside from something large and hairy wandering around in your yard? --- TandyBomb 13:57, September 20, 2012 (UTC) : Another bodyguard. Jimeee (talk) 14:04, September 20, 2012 (UTC) : The cow is there as a meat shield? (Ha ha) I had hoped there would be jugs of milk provided in some way. - TandyBomb 14:08, September 20, 2012 (UTC) : You might get to see the cow bug where it gets stuck in the animal pen / enclosure's fence, half its body on the outside...:-) Depazzion (talk) 08:29, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Remodel House into Entryway Why isn't this on the page at all? I think it should be noted on here, I would write it but I am a horrible writer... All it does is change the first room from being a small house, into an entryway into the large house. you can add different items instead of the bed and stove, like tables, armor stands and weapon racks to display a grand entrance to your house. If someone wants to write the article and take credit for it, they can ask me about it. I don't mind helping, I just suck at writing stuff on the wikis. 02:28, September 24, 2012 (UTC) and apparently my talk is broken on this wiki i have the runescape wiki one, so if you want to ask me a question i guess you have to go to my page there instead of my wiki account here? even though they are linked Wings Table mixup it has Trophy Room under "Room with outdoor patio" but it is a "Downstairs Room" and it has Storage Room under "Downstairs Room" but it should be under "Room with outdoor patio" Rosenrot87 (talk) 01:41, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Porch Related Bug (?) In my game one game I had built my armory completely, then the greenhouse, and then I built the storage room completely. Oddly, when it was finished the two porches were connected, but, the back railing of the storage room was still there, which made it so their wasn't a clear path from to move from the armory porch to the storage room porch. The only way was to jump over the railing and onto the storage room porch or vice versa. Lucky, I reloaded a previous save before I made any of these extensions to the house and rebuilt them. This time, I started the armory by making only making it's doors (this way my plans don't reset when I start another extension). I then started building the storage room, starting with the doors. I then built both sections of the house a the exact same time. So for example, when I built the floors of the armory, I also built the floors for the storage room too. I continued until I had finished both buildings. When it was done, the pathway was normal, with no railing cutting across it like the last time. I think the key to making them connect properly is by finishing both buildings at the same time, as this causes the game to create both structures at the same time and probably reacognize that they can be connected. Although to be honest I'm not exactly sure if this is a bug or just player error. Maybe we're suppose to do this all along, but imagine it suppose to be something automatic. In any case it should be mentioned on a page around here somewhere so somebody doesn't make the same unfortunate mistake. 07:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC)